Phoenix Rising
by Water Angel
Summary: Phoebe Thompson was yanked out of her world and dropped into the centre of the woods in Middle Earth. She didn't know why, or how it happened, but many years later she's found her way in this strange world and at the request of Gandalf heads to Rivendell just in time to join the Fellowship. It is with them that she learns her true destiny


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

Chapter 1: The Fellowship

"What am I doing?" I asked myself as I came to a stop at the entrance to Rivendell. For the last ten minutes of riding I had felt a darkness and it had only grown stronger as I neared the Elven City. I sighed, "Gandalf, what are you getting me into?"

So absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't hear the other riders approaching until one was next to me. I started in the saddle as he spoke.

"Are you alright, my lady?" A kind-eyed, light-haired man enquired, looking at me with a little confusion.

I instinctively reached up to check that my cape covered my face before answering. "I am fine, thank you." I made sure to control my voice. "Just admiring the view."

"It is a sight to behold is it not?" He asked, leaning back in his saddle, looking up at the city. "What brings you to the city, my lady?"

I gently tapped my horse to finish the journey into Rivendell. "I fear it is the same thing that brought you here." I responded.

The man brought his horse alongside mine. "It is not every day that a council meeting is called." He agreed. "It must be a matter of great importance. Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am Boromir, of Gondor." He put his hand to his chest and bowed as much as his seat on a horse would allow.

I smiled, though he could not see it. "I'm Phoebe." I responded.

"An unusual name." Boromir noted as we passed through the gate. "And an unusual accent. Where do you hail from Lady Phoebe?"

"Please, just call me Phoebe." I requested and was saved from answering his question by the approach of some elves to take our horses.

I nimbly jumped down from my horse. "If you will excuse me, I must speak with Master Gandalf." I grabbed my satchel off the horse and hurried away. I needed to speak to Gandalf before the Council Meeting later today. The darkness I was feeling did not bode well.

* * *

Two hours and a lot of frustration later I was no closer to finding Gandalf. And now the Council Meeting was only a few minutes away. "That wily old man." I muttered to myself. He _knew _I would be looking for him and he was purposely staying out of sight. Sighing to myself, I made my way back through the beauty that was the city of Rivendell towards where the Council Meeting was to be held.

It was when I was surrounded by the beauty of this land that I didn't miss my home at all. I mean sure, there were always going to be things I missed, toilets, showers, modern medicine and Reese's, god, sometimes I think I'd kill for some Reese's. But to be honest, there were things about this world that I loved as well. The quiet, and the way everything was just so…simple.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the chatter coming from up ahead. Time to put my game face on, I thought before entering the area.

I scowled beneath my cloak when I saw Gandalf sitting there, calm as can be. Noticing the empty seat between him and some blond elves, I quickly made my way over. "Don't think I'm going to forget about this, old man." I growled softly to him.

He merely glanced at me and smiled, but was saved from responding by Elrond.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall."

His speech was interrupted by one of the dwarves. "I will not have this continued with the face of one hidden!" He growled. "Show your face." He demanded pointing in my direction.

"There's no need to be rude about it." I sniped. I took a quick glance to Gandalf who gave a subtle nod, before reaching up to the edges of my hood. I took a deep breath before pushing it back. "Does that satisfy you, master dwarf?" I have to admit there was a part of me, a part I didn't like, that enjoyed the reaction I got when people saw me.

The dwarf stuttered as he took in what he was seeing, the porcelain skin of an elf, combined with hair so dark it seemed to absorb the light, and eyes of a striking cobalt blue. I was gorgeous, and I knew the effect I had, that's why I kept the hood up when I was around new people.

"Yes, my lady." He finally got out. "Master Elrond, forgive me."

Elrond nodded at the dwarf before continuing. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond turned to the Hobbit. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

I watched as the hobbit slowly left his seat, walking up to place the ring on the stone pedestal that was in the centre. Everyone leaned forward as they took in the sight of the One Ring, here in Rivendell.

"So it's true!" Boromir announced, shocked.

I leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes as I heard the insidious whispers that came from the Ring. It felt like it reached into my soul and spoke to a part of me that I kept buried, deep.

I hear Boromir begin speaking again. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'" Each step he took, brought him closer and closer to the pedestal where the ring rested until he was reaching for the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond called at the same time Gandalf began shouting the black speech.

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._ *One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them"

The sky grew dark as he spoke and the very ground began to shake. I grabbed my head, as the words seemed to drill into me. I saw from the corners of my eyes, the words forcing Boromir back into his seat.

Elrond was not happy. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris."

Gandalf gruffly responded. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift!" Boromir insisted, causing me to shake my head. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" He got up and began pacing. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Aragorn tried to reason with him. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" His tone full of disgust.

I saw one of the Elves jump up out of his seat, angrily responding to the words of Boromir. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" He turned towards Aragorn with disbelief in his eyes. "This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf reminded.

Aragorn put his hand out to him in a placating gesture. "'_Havo dad Legolas"_ (*Sit down Legolas*)

Boromir continued to look at Aragorn with disgust. "Gondor has no king." He said softly. "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf put in. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." Elrond advised. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" The dwarf who had insisted I remove my hood grabbed his axe and approached the pedestal. "ARGH!" He stuck at the Ring as hard as he could, but was thrown back, falling to the ground. I looked towards the shards of axe on the ground, the Ring still intact as whispers in the Black tongue are heard.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

I stood up and stepped forward, all eyes zoning in on me. "Are you certain Lord Elrond there is nothing here that can destroy the Ring?" I asked.

"Phoebe," Gandalf started softly.

I held my hand up to him. "I must try."

"Are you certain?" Elrond asked.

I laughed a little wryly. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Gandalf stood and grabbed my arm. "You stop if it becomes too much." He advised.

I nodded, taking another step to the pedestal.

"What is this?" Gimli demanded. "Master Elrond said nothing could destroy the Ring. What do you posses that could destroy it?"

"Fire." I whispered.

I took one of my Sai's out of the sheath and using the point I carefully slid the ring onto it. With a quick flick of my wrist I launched the Ring into the air. Ignoring the gasps of the others around me, I dropped my Sai and put my hands up, and as the Ring came between them I let loose my power.

The Ring was encased in a ball of flame the same blue as my eyes. I was so focused on my task, I knew if I could destroy this now it would solve a lot of problems and save many lives. I could see the Ring turning a bright, burning orange inside the flames. The heat caused the cursed writing to appear, but I knew it wasn't being destroyed. I poured more power into the flames as I heard the black speech again, whispering in my ear, whispering to give it more, more power, more of me. I knew then that I didn't have the strength to destroy this evil without destroying a part of me in the process.

I pulled my power back in, and dropped my hand to my sides. I swayed as the toll of using that amount of power took on my body. I felt everything around me start to go black and started to fall when I felt a strong, lean figure against my back. I turned my head to see the Elf, Legolas holding me, with a look of shock and concern in his eyes.

"Put her in her seat Legolas." Gandalf told him.

I leaned heavily on Legolas as he led me back to my chair. "Thank you." I said gratefully as I sat down.

He just nodded to me, handing me back my discarded Sai before moving back to his own seat.

"What was that?!" Boromir demanded, his face also showing a large amount of shock. "What are you?"

Elrond looked my way until I motioned that I was okay. "One of you must take the ring to Mount Doom.

His words were followed by dead silence, Boromir's question forgotten for the moment.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said with defeat in his tone. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" His voice was passionate. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leapt to his feel. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" He snarled at Legolas.

Boromir also rose from his seat. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli cried.

Well, didn't that comment set them all off now. The other Elves rose and started shouting at Gimli and the other Dwarves. I saw Legolas holding out his arms to stop his fellow elves from starting a fight.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli yelled.

They all started shouting amongst themselves. I just closed my eyes and tried to make the world stop spinning, I had nearly gone too far this time. I was finally getting the spinning under control when I heard Frodo, softly, at first and then stronger.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

That caused my eyes to spring open and everyone to stop arguing. I looked over at Gandalf, seeing him still and shoulders slumping a little.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Everyone looked at him, in shock, shocked that his little hobbit had the bravery to take such a perilous journey. "Though… I do not know the way."

Gandalf moved over to him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

I looked over as Aragorn rose from his chair to walk over to Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He went down to one knee before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas walked over to stand beside Frodo.

It seemed Gimli did not want to be left out because he chimed in. "And my axe!" I watched as he and Legolas exchanged dark looks.

Boromir walked slowly over to the group. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If it is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

I gingerly stood up from the chair and made my way to the group. "This is a journey most would be too frightened to take." I put my hand on his shoulder. "The fact that you are willing to do this, little hobbit, means everything, and because of this, you have my allegiance as well."

Suddenly there was a sound behind us and the rustling of leaves. "Heh," Another hobbit I had previously seen with Frodo came running out. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond's voice was filled with amusement.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Another voice was heard, along with the sound of running feet. Two more hobbits appeared and stood beside their friends.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" One said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." The other one put in.

The first one turned to his friend. "Well that rules you out Pip."

I tried to hide my grin behind my hand at that comment.

Elrond looked between them all "Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" The hobbit, Pip, I think his name was said, excited. "Where are we going?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.


End file.
